¡Halloween a las apuradas!
by EnemyActor
Summary: ¡Ayano se atrasa en los disfraces de sus pequeños hermanitos! ¿Como hara para hacerlos a tiempo en solo un dia? ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN.


- ¡Onee-chaaan! - Se escuchaba el grito de una peli-verde.

- ¿Si, Kido-Chan? - Se volteo aquella muchacha de curiosa bufanda roja, se agacho a su altura y la miro con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Prometiste ayudarnos para este Halloween! - Chillo la niña con un puchero.

- Esta bien, esta bien... - Dijo con tranquilidad la mayor, mientras se paraba para luego tomar la mano de la niña y irse mientras platicaba con la chiquilla.

- ¡Nee-san! - Sonrió un chico rubio, al ver el regreso de su hermana.

- Ya llegueee... - Bostezo la castaña.

- ¡Kido! ¿Le dijiste lo de los disfraces? - Pregunto el valiente niño corriendo hacia ellas.

- ¡Sip! - Energética, la niña contesto.

- ¿De que quieren sus disfraces? - Pregunto la muchacha sonriendo, a esto, los niños tres se sorprendieron.

- ¿¡PODRÁS HACER TRES DISFRACES EN UN DÍA!? - Gritaron a coro, la chica tapo sus oídos y cerro su boca, evitando sus gritos.

- Si... - Contesto con una débil sonrisa.

- ¡Eres genial, Onee-san! - Se alegro el rubio, había un brillo en sus ojos llenos de alegría, cuando la muchacha los vio sabia que no debía decepcionarlos ¡Así que trabajaría duro para hacerlos antes de halloween! Pensaba la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Luego de la cena trabajare en los disfraces - Dijo decidida la mayor, mientras los niños respondían con un grito de alegría y una sonrisa.

- ¡A cenar! - Se escucho el grito de su madre.

Luego de la cena, Ayano se sentó en la cama y saco su costurero, empezó haciendo un sombrero de pico, luego una blusa negra con bordado.

- ¡Termine! - Dio un pequeño grito mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas, sacando el disfraz de su regazo y colocandolo en el placar.

- Me tomo unas... ¿4 horas? - Miro el reloj colgado en el cuarto, era oficial, eran las 3 de la madrugada y debía hacer dos disfraces mas, pensaba que podría hacerlo en la tarde ¡Pero recordó que en la tarde debía preparar a sus hermanitos y explicarles como recoger los dulces! No tenia otra opción, tenia terminar los otros dos.

Siguió con el de Kano; Consistía en unas orejas negras y una cola, como fue tan sencillo, lo hizo en menos de 2 horas.

- ¡Bien! Ahora el de Kousuke... - Suspiro Ayano mientras colgaba el otro disfraz en el placar feliz... ¡Pero eran las 5 de la madrugada! En una hora debía ir a la escuela.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿¡QUE HARÉ!? - Tomo rápidamente la aguja y tomo una tela, intentando coser con rapidez

- ¡Auch! - Pincho su dedo accidentalmente, cerro un ojo y lamió su herida.

- Esta bien... Con tranquilidad... - Tomo la tela y la aguja, empezó a coser delicadamente sin impacientarse.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida por el clima de tranquilidad en la habitación.

- ¡AYANO! ¡YA SON MAS DE LAS 6! ¡PERDERÁS EL AUTOBÚS! - El grito de su madre la hizo despertar bruscamente, miro a su alrededor notando que el disfraz no estaba terminado, y... ¡Llegaría tarde a la escuela! Metió el disfraz en su bolso con su costurero.

- ¡VOY! - Se puso rápidamente su uniforme mientras tropezaba, cepillo sus dientes, todo esto en 1 minuto.

Bajo y tomo el café en menos de 6 segundos y se despidió apresurada.

- ¡Nos vemos! - Grito mientras cerraba la puerta de atrás.

Corrió, pero no llego a tomar el autobús y había una demora de 20 minutos.

Suspiro, golpeo el suelo con su zapato y salio corriendo ¡Así es señores! ¡Corriendo hacia la escuela! Por suerte, o, por mala suerte... Se encontró con la directora de la escuela, quien le abrió las puertas y la regaño antes de entrar al salón.

- L-llegue... - Deslizo la puerta mientras todos la miraban burlándose, el profesor ¡También! La regaño y luego de un rato la dejo sentarse.

- Oye... - Un muchacho peli-negro se acerco un poco a ella y la miro fríamente, como de costumbre.

- ¿Si, Shintaro? - Pregunto Ayano con una voz muy dulce, acercándose a el entre susurros.

- ¿Por que llegaste tan tarde? Llegas tarde normalmente, pero no tanto... -

- Jeje, lo siento... - Ella golpeo su cabeza y sonrió.

Luego de la primera hora, ella salio al patio y finalmente, termino de coser el disfraz, fue sorprendente, lo hizo en 10 minutos, ni ella misma supo por que fue tan sencillo ¿Sera por que realmente era el mas fácil?; Era solo una capucha con cara de un panda.

- Soy una idiota... - Dijo Ayano al notar que era el mas fácil, y fue un problema.

Al finalizar las clases, Ayano fue a su casa cansada, recibida por la alegría de sus hermanos quienes esperaban impacientes sus disfraces.

- ¡Bien! Tocan la puerta de una casa, y ustedes presentan sus bolsas, ellos les darán dulces ¿Si? - Explico únicamente la castaña con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sii! - Gritaron a coro con sus disfraces puestos.

Kido; Tenia una remera negra con flecos, un short color calabaza inflado con medias negras y naranja y un gorro de pico, ella era una bruja.

Kano; Tenia una cola bien esponjosa y orejas de perro, una sudadera negra con un logo de una calabaza atrás.

Seto; Tenia una capucha con cara de panda y orejitas sobresaltadas.

¡Los tres estaban muy felices!

- ¡Bien! ¡SALGAN A BUSCAR DULCES MIS AGENTES! - Grito la muchacha haciendo una pose de un general y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Si, señora! -

- ¡Oigan! - Les llamo la atención la mayor.

- ¿Si, Onee-san? - Kano se volteo a verla al igual que los otros dos.

- Feliz Halloween... -

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo! - Contestaron al mismo tiempo los niños.

Gritaron a coro y salieron corriendo a gritos de alegría.

Ayano, al fin podía descansar, suspiro y sonrió feliz, subió a su habitación y se acomodo en su cama, sin lograr quitarse su bufanda ni su uniforme, quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jojojo, ¡sorpresa sorpresa, especial Hallowenn!<em>**

**_Atte: Tina-Sama_**


End file.
